Ryu Setsuko
'Character First Name:' Setsuko 'Character Last Name:' Ryu 'IMVU Username:' WispyDream 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 12/31/189 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian '' 'Height: 4'9" '''Weight: 80lbs 'Blood Type:' O- 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' Pointed ears Dragon Tattoo 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Setsuko is an unforgiving and cold girl. She hates others that are weak and refuses to follow the orders of those she deems unworthy. She is patient and smart when it comes to fighting but a little naive when it comes to issues outside of being a ninja. She is quick to anger but good at keeping composed. She wants to be the head of her clan one day and trains hard to achieve what she wants. She does not believe in no-win scenarios and will do anything to get what she wants. Deep down she is lonely but refuses to allow anyone in to distract her from her goals. She also has quite the sweet tooth and, like all dragons, is fond of gold and gems. She is also in line to be heir. She secretly enjoys girly things like nail painting and make up. Setsuko also never goes back on her word if she can help it. Setsuko believes that if she works hard enough she will get what she want. Behavior: Setsuko doesn't make a lot of effort to become friends. She's blunt and cold, she judges others until she deems them strong or weak then she makes an effort to either get along with others or ignore them Nindo Only the strong can survive. 'Element One:' 'Element Two:' 'Weapon of choice:' 'Strengths:' Ninjutsu, and Learning Speed. 'Weaknesses:' Genjutsu, and Strength 'Chakra color:' White 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10 (20 pieces) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 0 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 0 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): 0 Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 2 (6 picess) Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' 0 '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): 1 (5 pieces) Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 0 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 0 Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 5 (10 pieces) Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 0 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 41 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Amegakure Ryu Clan 'Enemies:' 'Background Information:' Having a father with a high position in the clan caused Setsuko to be trained from a young age to be a strong member in the clan also. Her father wants to keep the glory in their part of the family so this allowed her to be stronger then others her age which led her to be an outcast from her age group. She resents her father for treating her like a political pawn instead of a daughter and causing these problems for her socially. This caused her to dislike others and caused social barriers for her. She doesn't have many friends because of this and she intimidated everyone when she was in the academy. So she was often excluded from groups. This made her lonely and angry so she pored all her frustration into training allowing her to graduate a little early then others. Because of this she prefers the company of adults and is intelligent. There have been whispers of being a prodigy when she is concerned. Now as a genin she is striving to become as strong as she can. Though she is still naive to emotions of others and friendships she wants to try now that academy students can't drag her down and annoy her. She always was one to be quick to learn and has an aptitude to ninjutsu but her strength and genjutsu falters and fails her most of the time. She needs to take over protecting the clan in the future and will not let anything to get in her way when it comes to completing her duty so she trains hard. 'Roleplaying Library:' Ryu Setsuko's Theme Test 3/5/15 'Approved by:' Kagato - 3/6/15